


Never Felt So Right

by Emjayelle



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 (expanded) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Step-siblings, mild incest jokes, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Promise this will never happen again,” Merlin says, high and urgent, sticking out his pinky finger in the space between them. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What are you, five?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Felt So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge One (Sexpistolary) of the Summer Pornathon 2014. Expanded slightly from its original 750 words length.  
> Inspired by this Texts From Last Night: (813): We pinky-swore to never fuck each other again.
> 
> Thanks to Marguerite_26 for the beta on the original and to ingberry for giving the expanded version a quick look. All remaining mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
>  **warnings** : check the end notes for details about the whole step-sibling thing :D

 

 

“ _Oh my god._ ” Merlin’s voice is muffled where his face is pushed against Arthur’s marble countertop, arms cradling his head. The bite marks and hickeys on his bare shoulders are bright red and purple, stark against the white of his skin, and Arthur wants to put his mouth all over them again. “Fuuuuuck.”

Arthur hums and takes a sip of his coffee. 

Merlin raises his head, eyes wide, hair stuck up everywhere. His lips are dark and wet and still so bruised from the way Arthur bit at them, stroked them with his tongue, stretched them wide with his cock. The memory of their slow glide up and down his dick goes well with the delicious ache in his arse, and Arthur shifts a little, dull heat filling him.

“Promise this will never happen again,” Merlin says, high and urgent, sticking out his pinky finger in the space between them. 

“What are you, five?” 

“Never. Again. I’m serious, Arthur.”

Arthur shrugs and hooks his pinky finger to Merlin’s, then takes another sip of coffee.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

He eats Merlin out in the hallway, jeans down just low enough so Arthur can spread his cheeks, get him wet with the flat of his tongue, open with the tip.

He licks broad strokes over Merlin’s hole with the flat of his tongue, circles the entrance then blows over the mess just so he can hear Merlin’s high whine.

“You son of a—”

Arthur laughs and bites in the soft, round part of Merlin’s arse, then goes back in, licking a long stripe from Merlin’s balls to his hole.

Merlin pushes back against his tongue and Arthur grabs his hips, keeps him where he wants him—with as little space as possible for Merlin to sneak a hand between him and the wall and touch his dick. 

“Not yet,” Arthur says, then smiles when Merlin groans and hits the wall with his fist. 

He fucks into Merlin until his jaw and tongue aches, his face all wet and messy, and Merlin’s thighs are shaking so much under his hands, Arthur thinks he might collapse at any moment. That’s when he pulls sharply on Merlin’s hips so Merlin can grab at his cock and pull on it hard.

All shivery and begging, Merlin comes with his hand cupped around the head of his dick, and Arthur’s tongue and middle finger in his arse. He makes the most beautiful sounds.

Arthur falls back on his arse, pushes the heel of his hand against his hard cock.

“Okay, fine,” Merlin says, panting, mouth dragging over Arthur’s wallpaper. It glistens where Merlin mouthed at it the way he always does when they fuck and he has nothing to fill his mouth or bite into. “Promise now.” He sticks his arm behind him, pinky out and sticky with come.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur says with a twist of his wrist, two fingers snug in Merlin’s hole. “Hurry.” He leans into Merlin, flattens him against the wall of the loo—just like last time but with his mouth wet and open on Merlin’s jaw, behind his ear, dragging his nose along his hairline where it smells like that cheap shampoo he uses.

Merlin makes these little punched out noises with each pump of Arthur’s fingers, bites on his lips, bites on Arthur’s forearm where’s he’s holding Merlin’s hand against the wall.

“Our parents are waiting, Merlin,” Arthur says, teasing, then curls his fingers inside, prods at Merlin until Merlin jolts, trembles and moans when Arthur finds the right spot. The glide of his fingers is so tight, just shy of too dry, and Arthur can imagine the stretch, the burn of them, can see how Merlin loves it in how Merlin’s knees buckle with it. “They’ll wonder where we are,” he says. “Wonder what’s taking us so long.”

“God, fuck you. Don’t talk—shit—don’t talk about my mom with your fingers up my arse.”

“Then hurry.” Arthur buries his face in Merlin’s neck, warm and sweaty. It makes Arthur want to rub off on Merlin, hard and dry, makes him want to fingerbang him until his wrist hurts. “Hurry, hurry, _hurry_.”

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

Too drunk after the rehearsal dinner, Arthur falls asleep half buried inside Merlin, curled around him. He must go soft and hard again, because he wakes with Merlin pushing insistently against him, fucking himself on Arthur’s cock.

“Shit, Merlin.”

Merlin only gives a small whine, high pitched and almost pained. Their parents are sleeping in the next room and hotel walls are thin, so Arthur stifles Merlin’s noises with his hand, grabbing Merlin’s hip with the other so he can meet Merlin’s thrusts. 

Merlin gnaws and licks Arthur’s palm, so Arthur pushes two fingers against his tongue, lets him suck. He muffles his own loud breaths into Merlin’s back, drags his teeth along the sharp side of his shoulder blade. 

Merlin groans around Arthur’s fingers, tongue lapping at the web between them as he reaches for the edge of the bed and uses his grip to fuck back onto Arthur’s cock. He always wants Arthur deeper, begs for it when his mouth isn’t filled, and Arthur has half a mind to turn him on his stomach, trap Merlin’s hard cock against the sheets and fuck him like that—covered with his body and as deep as he can get while Merlin bites and cries into the pillows.

He says so into Merlin’s ear just to make Merlin’s hips stutter, see how he goes a bit wild, grinds himself on Arthur’s cock. 

“You come first,” Arthur says, rough and breaking, “and I’ll do it. I’ll fuck you after while you’re pliant and soft and oversensitive. I’ll do it until you’re hard again.”

He fucks Merlin, deep and hard, with sharp rolls of his hips.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

“Again?” Arthur goes crossed-eyed as he tries to look at Merlin’s pinky two inches from his face.

“ _Yes_ ,” Merlin says with a manic look. Arthur just shrugs and hooks his finger with Merlin’s. It’s not like he hasn’t done so before. Merlin narrows his eyes. “You’re not taking this seriously.” 

Arthur thinks it’s hard to take a bloke seriously when he’s wearing a wrinkled t-shirt, nothing else from the waist down, with come and lube all over his inner thighs. Arthur says so while slipping a finger through the mess where only ten minutes before he’d been fucking between Merlin’s thighs, wet and snug because Merlin’s hole was too raw and sensitive but they still both wanted it. Merlin shivers.

“Ugh. I hate you.” Merlin pushes him away and sits on the edge of the bed. “You, and your face, and your arse, and your cock. I really hate your cock.” He sounds so sad about it.

“Your arse disagrees,” Arthur says. “As does your mouth. And your thighs apparently. We should do that again.”

“You _just_ promised! You could at least pretend for five minutes…”

Arthur shrugs. “I’m not the one who woke the other up begging to be filled up. Where do you even get that shit anyway? You watch too much porn, Merlin.”

Merlin glares at him. “This is so wrong,” he says, but eyes Arthur’s groin—dick half-hard in his tight pants—so Arthur grabs it in his hand and does his best porno impression of a moan. 

Merlin lets out a small laugh and lies on his back. “Dick.”

Arthur says nothing, just gets on his knees and takes Merlin’s soft cock in his mouth until it isn’t anymore.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

The sounds from the wedding reception are faint below them, the room only filled with the sucking wet noises of Arthur fucking Merlin’s face and the harsh breaths he takes through his nose.

Merlin’s taken his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his dress shirt halfway to show off his collarbones because he knows that Arthur’s only slightly obsessed with them. He’d dragged the head of Arthur’s cock all over them, looking straight in Arthur’s eyes, then slipped it between his lips, eyes fluttering like it was as delicious as the wedding cake they’d eaten only an hour before.

Arthur didn’t even have time to undress—still too hot in his suit, with his trousers just opened enough to get his cock out, his unbuckled belt jangling with every short roll of his hips.

He runs his palm over Merlin’s jaw and grins down at him, pushing his dick further into his mouth, Merlin’s tongue fluttering along the shaft, his fingers sweaty and tight in Arthur’s trousers, always trying not to touch himself while he does this, see how long he can resist. Merlin looks back up at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Never thought I’d be so happy to have a brother,” Arthur says just to fuck with him, then flicks Merlin’s ear with his fingers and runs his thumb over his cheekbone.

Merlin pulls off in one quick movement and sucks harshly on Arthur’s cockhead, then fucks Arthur’s slit with the tip of his tongue. 

Arthur shouts in surprise, heat exploding under his skin almost painfully, and comes over Merlin’s lips and cheeks, hips pushing off the wall and fingers buried in Merlin’s hair. 

“Serves you right, fucker,” Merlin says between harsh breaths, right hand already down his trousers. He tilts forward and moans against Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur laughs wetly and pats Merlin’s cheek with a shaky hand. “Welcome to the family, Merlin.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **warnings** : In this "story" (lol, let's face it, it's just a whole lot of porn), Merlin and Arthur's parents are getting married, making them legally step-brothers. They are adults and haven't grown together and aren't officially brothers until the last part. Incest jokes are made, tough. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes and/or typos, or have issues with anything in my fics, please free to contact me on [tumblr](http://emjayelle.tumblr.com) (anonymous option is on) or on [livejournal](http://emjayelle.livejournal.com). Thank you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Never Felt So Right - written by Emjayelle (reclaim)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356590) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome)




End file.
